


Hell Or Heaven

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Ifrit's Den - Demons of Helferno [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bondage, Chain - Freeform, Collar, Demon, Demon Ignis, F/M, Female Reader, Light BDSM, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PoC, Sex, Unsafe Sex, alternative universe - supernatural, woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: "Oh god, that's heavenly." Ignis smirked at you, his eyes black as his demon self had come out to play. "Are you sure that's the adjective you want, kitten?"





	Hell Or Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt delivered on Hypaalicious' tumblr blog that just begged to be written. Part of my Demon AU series.

You cried out in pleasure as the demon tugged on the chain that was attached to the collar around your neck, making your head lean back as you had no way to go but bend your back the smallest way you could. He had you tied down on the bed. Velvet ropes binding your wrists above your head to the headboard. Your legs spread wide, bend by the knee and kept spread open as they were tied to the beams of the single bed you laid on.

His human visage had slipped earlier that night, his eyes a deep black now – filled with sin and secrets. The thin metal chained was wrapped tightly around his hand, his nails having grown into those sharp claws that could you bring immeasurable pain and pleasure. The demon’s eyes moved over your body, marvelling his handy work.

Clamps pinched your nipples, pulling your breasts a bit together with a small chain. The chain went up your body to your collar. So each time he yanked on the chain, he stimulated your nipples as well. He had gone even further than that. Another chain went down your stomach - at first cold to the touch but had heated up as he played with your body like it was a music instrument – with a clamp attached to your clit.

For a moment, you had thought that he planned to kill you, the question only becoming more present as the night progressed, and he teased you mercilessly. You ached so badly, your clit throbbing as you could barely buck your hips in need. He had brought you close to the edge over and over again, but as cruel as he was, he had not allowed you to topple into the abyss. Denying you your orgasm. He sure deserved the word demon.

Dressed in black dress pants and an open crisp white dress shirt, the man looked like sin come to life. His cock strained against his pants – the outline making your mouth water. You begged, purred, and whimpered for a taste of his cock, but till now he had deprived you from it. Having used his fingers and tongue to work you into a frenzy. Sweat covered your dark skin, hair all wild from all the rubbing you’ve done against the pillows. It had turned your curls frizzy and a mess.

“Such a good kitten, doing so well and pleasing me. I think it is time that I reward you.”  _Yes, yes, fuck, yes, please, yes, yes, please_. You didn’t know if you vocalised the incoherent stream of consciousness as your lover undid his pants. His cock fell out from between the slits his fly – of course, he had gone commando. Evil man.

He moved onto the bed and settled between your legs, his claws dragging over your dripping slit. You keened out in pleasure at the sharp sensation, your chest heaving as you tried to get air into your lungs. “So willing to get a taste of dark sin from me. You make my cock weep for you.” Your eyes fell on the long length that he stroked with his free hand, the tension having eased on the chain so you could rest your head back on the pillows again.

Pearly white substance dripped from the tip, looking red and angry almost. If you could describe a cock having emotion that is. You wanted it inside you. Caressing your walls. Stroking your nerve endings till they overloaded and on fire. You wanted to burn for him. Wanted him to burn with you, unleashing an inferno.

He didn’t waste time ramming his cock into your snatch, a savage line to his face. As if he couldn’t deny the hunger inside of him anymore. His mouth opening a bit, and you could spy his canines and two other teeth elongating into fangs - bearing the marks on your skin from previous encounters.

“Yes,” you screamed, seeing black spots as he spread your sensitive walls – pushing his cook deep inside of you. You were close, but you needed more. Wishing you could name it so you could beg for it - but you knew it would be futile. He had all the control. Almost like he possessed your body

He let out a loud grunt as he set a punishing pace, the loud wet sound of his cock disappearing in your pussy filling your ears. You couldn’t look down to watch it, because his black eyes with specks of green had you captivated. Locked into place like a serpent hypnotising you. But his body, his body moved like a panther…dark…dangerous….and  _so hungry_.

Your lips felt painful as they had become dry, your voice becoming raspy because of all the moaning and screaming. But you didn’t tell him to stop. No, you begged him for more. For him to fuck you harder. The demon using his enhanced speed to give you exactly that. Ramming his hips against yours, his balls slapping against your behind as he gave tugs on the chain at random intervals.

“Oh god, that’s heavenly!” you cried out dazed as he leaned down, biting your full breast. Leaving an angry mark that send shards of hot pleasure straight through your womb. Your body trembling harshly. Tears streaming down your cheeks from the intensity of it all.

He laughed darkly against your breast before he raised his head to give you a smirk that almost made you cum right there and then. A powerful pleasurable punch to your stomach, your juices streaming out of you and staining the bed sheets. “Are you sure that’s the adjective you want to use, kitten?”

Leaning in, he dragged his tongue over your ear. His breath hot and heavy. “You’re going to come to Hell, kitten. That is where naughty girls like you belong.” Pulling back again, he sped up even more. Your eyes rolled back as your mouth became slack, unable to make a sound as your fingers flexed, your toes curled.

“Come….now!” he ordered, his voice guttural and demonic, his eyes burning with black fire. He moved his hand to your swollen clit and tweaked on it hard. That and his sharp command was just what you needed.

Wailing, your release rammed into you like a truck, and you could vaguely hear him roar out your name in pleasure as he came deep inside of you. His hot thick seed filling you up, painting your walls… _dragging you deeper into hell…and you went willingly._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
